Smile
by Ayanoshida
Summary: Karena takut akan penolakan Takao, Chiharu berlari meninggalkannya setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Di luar dugaannya, Takao malah mendekatinya dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Bisakah Chiharu tetap seperti biasanya bahkan setelah hal buruk yang menimpanya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : M for mature scene, semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Mars (Taiwan-Drama) & Working! (Anime)

Pair : Takao Kazunari x Abe Chiharu(OC)

…

"_Oniisan, yamete~_" rintihnya saat surai hitam panjangnya ditarik oleh tangan pemuda itu dengan keras. Semuanya terasa berputar dalam gerak cepat di penglihatannya. Ia menjerit kecil dan merintih kesakitan sambil berusaha mencengkeram tangan itu untuk meringankan sakit di kepalanya.

"Diam!" raungnya di telinga gadis itu.

Gadis itu menjerit lagi. Air mata yang sedari tadi tergenang pun mulai membasahi pipinya. "_Oniisan_…"

"Jangan pernah menyebutku seperti itu!" geramnya lagi. "Aku bukan kakakmu!"

Chiharu menjerit begitu pria yang disebutnya kakak mulai merusak seragam sekolah yang dipakainya. Lantai yang dingin terasa di punggung telanjangnya yang baru saja dihantamkan ke lantai. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali, terlebih lagi saat pria itu mulai menciumnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menangis dengan keras. Berharap orang itu dapat menghentikannya.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan membuat kepala gadis itu semakin berdenyut nyeri. Samar-samar sebelum ia memejamkan matanya suara bantingan pintu dan jeritan ibunya bergema, mengantarkan dirinya pada kegelapan.

...

Takao menguap lebar sambil memasuki kelasnya yang masih sunyi. Sepertinya dia datang terlalu pagi hari ini. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, sampai ia tiba-tiba menyadari seorang gadis terduduk di bangku yang telah dua hari ini tidak ditempati. Gadis yang selama dua hari ini ditungguinya.

"Chi_-chan_?" katanya.

Takao mengernyit heran melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk tasnya dengan erat sambil memandang Takao dengan waspada. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, seolah-olah dengan begitu ia bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan Takao. Takao yang tak peduli, mendekati meja gadis itu dan menyapanya.

"Chi_-chan_, kau sudah sembuh ternyata." Katanya. "Kudengar dari _Sensei_ kau sakit selama dua hari ini."

Chiharu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai berair. Sekarang ia menyesali kenapa dia terburu-buru ingin masuk sekolah. Takao adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya saat keadaannya terlihat kacau seperti ini.

"Chi_-chan_, kau kenapa?" Tanya Takao yang sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya dengan lirih.

Takao membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu melihat luka di sudut bibir Chiharu dan juga lebam biru di pipi kirinya. "Chi_-chan_, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"I-itu… bukan urusanmu." Jerit Chiharu sambil berdiri dengan terburu-buru lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Chi_-chan_," seru Takao.

...

Chiharu merapatkan dirinya sendiri di dinding sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Rasanya ia ingin tenggelam saja ke dalam tanah daripada Takao melihat dirinya yang sekarang ini. Ia begitu malu jika Takao melihat lukanya yang lain.

"Ah, ketemu."

Suara itu membuat Chiharu mendongak dan menarik napas terkejut. Mata Chiharu yang memburam memandang mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan hangat itu. Pandangan itu terlihat cemas dan penasaran.

"Chi_-chan_, _daijoubu?_"

Chiharu memundurkan tubuhnya. Berharap dinding di belakangnya dapat meleleh dan menelannya tanpa berbekas. Ia begitu malu pada Takao. Empat hari lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Tapi, belum sempat mendapat jawabannya Chiharu memilih berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Dan sekarang, saat ia seharusnya senang pemuda itu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkannya ia memilih berlari dan sembunyi.

"Kenapa wajahmu memar seperti itu?" tanyanya yang kini mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Chiharu.

"Aku… aku…" gadis itu rasanya sulit sekali mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Chiharu menggigit lidahnya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Sapuan dari kedua tangan hangat membuat gadis itu membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Takao yang tepat di depannya. Selama beberapa saat ia tak bergerak karena terpesona melihat wajah pemuda itu yang begitu dekat dengannya. Terlebih lagi tangan kedua pemuda itu berada di pipinya untuk menghapus air yang bersumber dari matanya.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke klinik." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Bagai terhipnotis, gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan itu dan bangkit. Tangan hangat yang menggenggam tangannya itu, tidak ingin ia lepaskan sama sekali. Tangan milik Takao Kazunari.

...

"Aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga." Jawabnya tanpa memandang Takao maupun wanita muda yang menjadi asisten wali kelas mereka.

Wanita bernama Suzuki Kaho itu hanya mengernyit heran, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Takao yang mengetahui bahwa Chiharu berbohong, tidak menyerah. "Kau yakin? Tapi itu seperti-"

"Dia terjatuh dari tangga, Takao_-kun_."

"Tapi, _Sensei_-"

"Ta-ka-o_-kun_," Sela Kaho lagi sambil meliriknya tajam.

Dilirik seperti itu, cukup membuat Takao bungkam dan tidak melanjutkan argumennya. "_Sumimasen_, _Sensei_."

"Kau tenang saja. Abe_-san_ akan baik-baik saja selama beristirahat di sini." Katanya dengan nada tenang. "Kau bisa meninggalkannya di sini."

"_Haik_." Dengan terpaksa, pemuda itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan klinik. Sebelum ia menggeser pintu untuk menutupnya ia tersenyum pada Chiharu. "Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku."

Chiharu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merona. Melihat wajah Chiharu yang seperti itu membuat Takao tersenyum lalu menggeser pintu dengan tenang dan meninggalkan Chiharu pada asisten wali kelas mereka. Setelah langkah-langkah kaki Takao terdengar menjauh, Kaho menghela napas lalu memandang Chiharu.

"Abe_-san_, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaho dengan lembut.

Chiharu memaksakan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Luka itu bukan karena terjatuh dari tangga, kan?" katanya.

Tubuh Chiharu seketika menegang mendengarnya. Ia menelan ludah dengan gugup ketika ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Kejadian tiga hari lalu membuatnya menggigil begitu berkelebat diingatannya.

"Abe_-san_," panggil Kaho lagi.

Chiharu mendongak dan memandangi wanita itu yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Melihat senyum wanita itu membuat Chiharu tanpa sadar menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Kaho.

...

"Chiharu_-chan_, _okaeri_." Kata ibunya sambil menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk bersama ayah tirinya yang bersiap akan makan di meja itu. Tapi, begitu dilihatnya kakak tirinya pun duduk di situ Chiharu memilih berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Apa-apaan sikapnya itu?" gerutu Hideki. Wajah pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu penuh luka setelah dipukuli ayahnya karena telah berbuat tak senonoh pada adik tirinya.

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya mendelik tajam padanya. "Sudah sewajarnya dia bersikap seperti itu."

Abe Sumiko memandang suaminya dengan wajah tak enak. "Maafkan dia, Hiroki_-san_."

"Tak apa-apa." Kata pria itu dengan rasa bersalah. "Dia akan kembali seperti semula setelah Hideki pindah nanti."

Hideki yang mendengar itu memandang ayahnya tak percaya. "_Otousan_ mengusirku?"

"Ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Aku akan bicara pada pihak sekolah agar mereka mengizinkanmu tinggal di asrama."

"Cih." Geramnya dengan kesal. Pemuda itu memilih pergi ke kamarnya daripada melanjutkan makan malam.

"Hiroki_-san_, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika Hideki_-kun_ tetap di sini." Kata Sumiko pelan-pelan. "Aku yakin perlahan-lahan Chiharu akan membaik."

"Tidak perlu membelanya, Sumiko." Katanya dengan tenang. "Dia perlu menyadari kesalahannya."

...

"_Ohayou_, Chi_-chan_." sapa Takao sambil tersenyum dengan ceria.

"_Ohayou_, Takao_-kun_." Balasnya dengan datar.

Pemuda itu nyengir lebar dan merendenginya memasuki gerbang sekolah. "Sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik daripada dua minggu yang lalu."

Chiharu mengangguk dengan canggung dan memandang lurus ke depan. Hari ini, kakaknya pindah ke asrama. Setidaknya rasa takut atas perlakuan pemuda itu bisa ia lupakan sedikit demi sedikit dengan ketidak hadirannya.

"Chi_-chan_,"

"Eh?"

"Kau melamun lagi." Kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuknya.

"Aku tidak melamun." Bantahnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau sendiri, bukankah kau biasanya pergi bersama Midorima_-kun_?"

"Tidak, akhir-akhir ini kulihat Shin_-chan_ lebih sering pergi sekolah bersama Rei_-chan_." Katanya sambil terkekeh. "Kurasa ada sesuatu yang menarik di antara mereka."

"Begitu ya?" gumam Chiharu sambil mengingat gadis yang jarang sekali masuk sekolah.

"Chi_-chan_,"

"Eh, ya?"

"Mau pulang bersamaku nanti?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin mengenal Chi_-chan_, bukankah Chi_-chan_ menyukaiku?"

Wajah Chiharu seketika memerah mendengarnya. Ia lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya sambil meremas tasnya dengan gugup. Tapi, dalam hati ia begitu senang mendengarnya.

...

"Oi, Rei_-chan_." Suara Takao yang memanggil Rei membuat Chiharu dan juga Rei yang tengah mengobrol bersama teman-temannya ikut menoleh.

"Apa?" balas Rei.

"Hari Sabtu nanti, ayo kita berkencan!" kata pemuda itu lagi. Chiharu yang mendengarnya harus menelan kekecewaan. Seperti yang ia duga, Rei begitu _popular_ dan disukai banyak pemuda. Jadi, ia tidak heran jika Takao juga tertarik pada Rei.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Rei, dan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dia mulai melanjutkan obrolannya yang tadi disela Takao.

"Chiharu. _Nee_, Chiharu."

"Eh ya?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Rei padanya.

"Eh?" Chiharu cepat-cepat menguasai diri lalu tersenyum palsu. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti ceritakan kencanmu dengan Takao_-kun_ ya?"

Rei tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja."

Chiharu berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya. Sampai ketika ia merasa tidak tahan, ia pun berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet dan tetap berada di sana walau bel sudah berdering nyaring. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke kelas dengan wajah seperti ini. Tidak di depan Takao, ataupun Rei.

...

Chiharu terbangun di hari Sabtu itu dengan tidak bersemangat. Dilihatnya ayah tirinya sedang membaca koran pagi dengan serius dan ibunya menyiapkan sarapan. Sumiko yang melihat anak gadisnya muncul tersenyum lebar.

"Chiharu_-chan_, ayo sarapan." Katanya dengan lembut.

Chiharu tetap dengan wajah datarnya dan duduk di depan ayah tirinya. Sang ayah tersenyum setelah menurunkan korannya dan memandang wajah putrinya yang baru bangun itu. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Chiharu mengangguk. "Sama seperti biasanya." Katanya.

"Chiharu_-chan_ selalu seperti itu." kata Sumiko dengan riang sambil meletakkan sepiring udang goreng di meja. "Ini udang goreng kesukaanmu."

"_Arigatou, Okaasan_." Katanya dengan nada melamun lalu memakan salah satunya, setelah mencelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk saus.

Sumiko memandang sendu putrinya itu. Ia begitu merindukan suara ceria dan senyum lebar Chiharu di rumah ini. Mereka pikir, Chiharu akan kembali seperti semula dan melupakan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Hideki, tapi itu semua percuma karena Chiharu tetap bersikap seperti itu.

"_Nee_, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari Sabtu ini?" Tanya Sumiko penasaran sambil menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu kursi itu.

Chiharu terdiam sambil memandang udang di tangannya seolah berpikir. Hari ini Takao akan pergi berkencan dengan Rei, murid baru di kelasnya itu. Itulah yang dipikirkannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu sampai pagi ini.

"Chiharu_-chan_?"

Chiharu mengerjap, seketika ia pun teringat telepon tadi malam. "Aku akan pergi ke restaurant hari ini."

"Restaurant?"

Chiharu mengangguk. "Aku mulai bekerja di sana hari ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepada kami?" seru Sumiko.

"Karena kupikir ini bukan suatu hal yang penting." Katanya.

Hiroki terbatuk kecil. "Tidakkah kau mau membicarakannya dengan kami dulu sebelum mengambil pekerjaan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku." Katanya dengan nada datar. "Lagi pula pekerjaan ini, tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu mengcemaskanku."

"Tapi Chiharu_-chan_,"

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chiharu kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap—siap. Hari ini adalah langkah awalnya untuk keluar dari rumah yang begitu menyesakkannya.

...

"Terima kasih atas pengarahannya, Yamaguchi_-san_."

Gadis berseragam pelayan itu tersenyum. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Oya, panggil saja aku Eri."

"_Haik_, Eri_-san_."

Tak berapa lama sensor yang terpasang di atas pintu mendeteksi seseorang yang hendak masuk, sehingga pintu kaca itu terbuka. Chiharu dengan sedikit kaku mendekat ke arah pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menyambut tamu. "Selamat datang."

"_Are?_ Chi_-chan_?"

Chiharu mengerjap selama beberapa saat mendengar suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya itu. "Takao_-kun_?"

Suara batuk kecil terdengar dari belakang. Chiharu menoleh dan mendapati pandangan Eri yang terarah kepada mereka. Cepat-cepat ia mengantar pemuda itu ke tempat yang sesuai seperti keinginan Takao dan menanyakan pesanannya. Setelah menulis pesanan ia pun menyerahkan pesanan itu pada juru masak di dapur. Sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Chiharu mengernyit heran. Bukankah Takao seharusnya berkencan dengan Rei? Kenapa ia berada di sini sendirian?

"Abe_-san_, tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor lima."

"Oh, _Haik_."

...

"_Ostukaresama deshita_." Ucap mereka setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan pulang. Chiharu mengangguk singkat pada Eri dan seorang gadis bernama Miwa yang masih berada di ruang ganti dan keluar melalui pintu belakang.

"Yo,"

Chiharu mengerjapkan matanya setengah terkejut. Takao tersenyum padanya, masih memakai pakaiannya yang tadi siang. "Takao_-kun_,"

"Kudengar dari Eri_-san_, kau pulang pada jam ini."

"Oh… ya." Katanya setengah bingung.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Katanya.

Chiharu menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah. "Baiklah."

"Aku ingin sekali bertanya banyak tadi, tapi Eri_-san_ sudah menatapku dengan galak. Jadi, aku harus menunggumu."

"Eh? Kau mengenal Eri_-san_?"

Takao nyengir lebar. "Dia adik bungsu ibuku. Tapi, yang cukup lucu dia lebih tua setahun dariku."

"Oh, begitu." Kata Chiharu sambil tersenyum. Namun, tak lama senyumnya lenyap begitu teringat kencan Takao dan Rei. "Um… Takao_-kun_,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak datang bersama Rei? Bukankah kalian berkencan?" Tanya Chiharu dengan pelan.

"Ah? Itu." katanya sambil terkekeh. "Aku membatalkannya."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" seru Chiharu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan nada senang di suaranya.

"Aku mengajak Rei_-chan_ berkencan untuk memancing Shin-chan." Katanya. "Dan ternyata berhasil."

"Maksudmu? Midorima_-kun_?"

Takao terkekeh. "Kau tahu? Aku tadi pagi-pagi sekali mengikuti Shin_-chan_ dari rumahnya, dan ternyata benar saja dia mendatangi apartemen Rei_-chan_."

"Jadi, Midorima_-kun_ menyukai Rei?"

"Ya, tapi kurasa Shin_-chan_ belum menyadarinya atau mungkin dia menyadarinya tapi enggan mengakuinya. Dia kan _Tsundere_."

"Masa?" pekik Chiharu sambil tergelak.

Setelahnya keduanya pun larut dalam pembicaraan seputar sekolah, basket dan lain-lain. Sampai akhirnya, keduanya harus terpisah ketika Chiharu sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Takao.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Takao_-kun_."

Takao mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum. "Aku senang kau sudah bisa tersenyum seperti semula lagi. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang tersenyum." Katanya. "Chi_-chan_ yang tersenyum benar-benar manis. Itu yang membuatku menyukai Chi_-chan_."

Tsuzuku

_Thanks for Read._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : M for mature scene, semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Mars (Taiwan-Drama) & Working! (Anime)

Pair : Takao Kazunari x Abe Chiharu(OC)

…

"Chiharu, _okaeri_." sapa ibunya begitu dilihatnya anak gadisnya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah merah.

"Oh… uh, _tadaima_." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

Sumiko memandang Chiharu dengan penasaran. Merasakan pandangan ibunya yang terarah padanya membuat ia cepat-cepat berlari dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan memeluk boneka beruang yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan geraman kecil. Ia malu sekali.

"Kenapa Takao_-kun_ mengatakan itu?" katanya sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku kan jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Chiharu," suara Sumiko yang menembus pintu terdengar.

Chiharu cepat-cepat bangkit lalu melepaskan kunci kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Sejak kejadian itu, ia jadi selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. "_Okaasan_,"

Wanita itu membawa nampan dengan sepiring cemilan dan juga susu untuknya. "Teman untukmu membaca."

Chiharu tersenyum. "_Arigatou_."

Sumiko terperangah selama beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum sambil masuk dan meletakkannya di meja belajar Chiharu. Biasanya pada jam seperti ini di akhir pekan, Chiharu selalu membaca novel hingga larut malam. Suatu kebiasaan yang sudah jarang terlihat lagi sejak kejadian buruk yang menimpanya.

"Jika kau ingin mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat."

Chiharu mengangguk pelan dan memilih untuk segera mandi agar ia bisa cepat-cepat membaca dan tidur. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, dan membaca adalah hal yang sangat bagus baginya.

...

"Chi_-chan_,"

Chiharu cukup terkejut begitu Takao muncul dihadapannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang bicara dengan Takao, karena kesibukannya bekerja dan juga kesibukan pemuda itu latihan basket. Tim basket Shuutoku sudah masuki ajang Interhigh, jadi tak ada waktu lagi untuk bermain-main.

"Takao_-kun_,"

"Yo, kau akan pergi bekerja?"

"Tidak. Hari ini aku libur bekerja. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin pergi ke tempat Rei. Dia hari ini pulang lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya."

"Ke tempat Rei_-chan_?" gumam Takao. "Kurasa tidak perlu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Shin_-chan_ sedang menuju ke sana. Jadi, kurasa kau tak perlu juga ke sana."

"Midorima_-kun_?"

"Hm… Shin_-chan_ memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu dia akan ke sana. Kau tenang saja."

"Begitu ya?"

Takao memandangi wajah Chiharu yang terlihat melamun. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menarik tangan gadis itu. "Ayo, kita makan es krim."

"Eh?"

"Es krim apa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya.

"Um… es krim…" Chiharu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Vanilla."

"Ayo!"

"Eh?" Chiharu memandangi tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. "Takao_-kun_, lepaskan!" bisiknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hee? Kenapa?" katanya dengan heran. "Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Kekasih?" ulang Chiharu terkejut.

Takao mengangguk. "Chi_-chan_ menyukaiku, dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan Chi_-chan_ begitu saja padaku."

"Eh, tapi…"

"Aku juga menyukai Chi_-chan_." Kata Takao dengan senyum lebar. "Chi_-chan_ juga tak akan mengabaikan perasaanku, bukan?"

Chiharu menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya lagi-lagi terasa hangat. "_Arigatou_," katanya dengan kaku.

Takao tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut panjang itu. "Ayo!"

...

"Selamat datang."

"Chiharu,"

Chiharu menarik napas terkejut begitu dilihatnya kakak tirinya muncul di _restaurant_ tempatnya bekerja. Kakinya terasa sulit digerakkan. Ia rasanya ingin berlari, tapi mengingat dirinya sedang bekerja, membuatnya harus tertahan di sana dengan tubuh gemetran. Hideki yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya balas memandangnya setengah heran, tak lama kedua pemuda lain muncul dari belakang menyusulnya.

"Ada apa, Abe?"

"Oh, Susa, Imayoshi." katanya balas menyapa. Ia melirik Chiharu yang masih mematung di sana dan lalu memandang mereka. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Hideki cepat-cepat.

"Ah, maaf menunggu lama." Kata Eri yang muncul dari belakang Chiharu. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Chiharu dan berlalu untuk mengantar ketiga pemuda itu ke meja yang sesuai dengan jumlah mereka.

Chiharu berbalik untuk mengerjakan hal lain dan berpapasan gadis berambut cokelat pendek bernama Miwa. Gadis itu menatapnya agak prihatin lalu memberikannya segelas _ocha_ padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Chiharu?"

"Um." Angguknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Miwa-san."

Miwa tersenyum lembut dan berlalu. Chiharu menghirup _ocha_ dan mulai mengatur napasnya sendiri. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Hideki di sini. Walaupun ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi.

"Chiharu, kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Eri memandangnya dengan cemas.

Chiharu mengangguk. "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Jika ada yang mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku."

"_Haik_." Angguknya sambil tersenyum. Namun, ia cepat-cepat menghilangkan senyumnya dan memandang Eri dengan heran. "Eri-san,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir… aku-"

"Kau mengingatkan pada diriku sendiri saat ketakutan." Selanya sambil tersenyum.

Chiharu memandang gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan penasaran. Sepertinya tak hanya ia yang memiliki nasib buruk di sini. Sepertinya, Eri pun demikian.

...

Chiharu menghela napas lelah sambil keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hari ini Rei mengabaikannya lagi. Ia sebetulnya tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu bisa berubah begitu saja selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sambil menghela napas lagi, Chiharu memutuskan untuk membantu Rei. Rei gadis yang baik. Tak ada salahnya jika ia berusaha sedikit memahami gadis itu.

"Bukankah itu seragam Touou _Gakuen_?"

"Lihat! Dia cukup tampan bukan?"

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini?"

"Apa dia menunggu seseorang?"

Chiharu mengernyit heran begitu nama sekolah Hideki disebut-sebut. Sambil lalu ia tetap melangkah ke gerbang sekolah sambil kembali memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Rei mau bicara dengannya.

"Chiharu," panggilan itu membuat Chiharu berhenti berjalan dan dengan takut-takut memandang seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau…" serunya tak percaya.

Hideki menggaruk kepalanya dan mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Ikut aku!" katanya dengan nada perintah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu." Jeritnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Hideki menggeram gusar. "Apa susahnya sih kau ikut denganku?"

"Hei, bukankah kau sudah cukup kasar padanya?" suara datar seorang gadis menginterupsi mereka. Kini Chiharu membulatkan matanya begitu melihat banyak murid Shuutoku yang tertarik untuk melihat.

"Siapa kau?" geram Hideki memandang gadis berambut _deep blue_ itu dengan tajam.

"Aku teman sekelas Chiharu." Jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan datar. "Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" katanya. "Ayo Chiharu!"

"Tidak!" Chiharu termundur ketakutan.

"Hei!" seru Rei dengan keras. "Lepaskan dia!"

Hideki tidak mendengarkan. Ia menarik lagi Chiharu dengan keras agar mengikutinya. Kali ini terpaksa Chiharu mengikutinya dengan tubuh gemetaran. Chiharu memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha memberatkan langkahnya yang mulai menjauh dari sekolah.

"Lepaskan dia kubilang!" kali ini Rei mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pemuda itu agar melepaskan Chiharu. Chiharu cukup terkejut melihat Rei mengikuti mereka. Hideki yang melihat itu menggeram marah dan menghempaskan Chiharu sehingga gadis itu termundur dan menabrak seseorang di belakangnya yang langsung menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menghempas ke tanah. "Shin,"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu menyipit tak suka. "Apa yang kau lakukan-_nanodayo?_"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sialan!" katanya.

"Hei, lepaskan Chiharu!" kali ini pemuda berambut hitam, sahabat Midorima-lah yang bicara dengan nada tajam.

"Siapa lagi kau?"

"Aku? Aku kekasih Chiharu, jadi lepaskan dia sekarang juga!"

Hideki mendengus sambil tertawa sinis. "Kekasih katamu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidur dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan dia menikmatinya, benar begitu kan Chiharu?"

Ketiga orang yang mendengar itu menarik napas terkejut. Chiharu yang melihat Takao mematung berdiri di hadapannya termundur dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Chi_-chan_," panggil Takao dengan pandangan terluka.

Chiharu menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Hideki memang sempat merusak pakaiannya dan menciumnya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Hal yang paling memalukan di hidupnya, kini Takao sudah tahu. Takao pasti akan membencinya. Takao pasti akan putus dengannya. Takao pasti tak akan sudi melihatnya lagi.

Chiharu menghentakkan tangan yang mencengkeramnya itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Rei yang melihat itu memandang pemuda itu dengan marah.

"Kau pasti memaksanya!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Hideki. "Tak bisa dimaafkan!"

DUAK!

"Argh!" Hideki memegangi tulang keringnya yang ditendang Rei. Tak berapa lama, gadis itu pun berlari untuk mengejar Chiharu.

Takao mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Takao menghampiri Hideki dengan langkah-langkah berat dan memukul pemuda itu tepat di wajahnya. "Itu untuk Chi_-chan_." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Hideki meludahkan darah dari mulutnya dan menatap punggung Takao dengan sengit. Ia baru saja akan balas memukul pemuda itu, sampai Midorima menangkapnya dan menghempaskannya.

"Sudah cukup!" katanya dengan dingin. "Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum kau menyesal."

...

"Chiharu," Rei berhasil mengejar Chiharu yang kini tengah menangis di pinggir sungai. Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lengannya. Rei menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk lalu merangkulnya pelan. Chiharu menyandarkan kepalanya dan menangis di bahu Rei.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Kata Rei dengan lembut. "Dia sudah tidak ada."

Mereka tetap pada posisi itu begitu senja mulai memerahkan sang raja siang. Setelah dibujuk, akhirnya Chiharu menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Rei memandangnya prihatin dan mengusap kepala yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Rei," panggil Chiharu memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Mengapa kau menolongku?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau mengabaikanku beberapa hari ini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Dapat didengarnya suara helaan napas Rei di kepalanya.

"Aku melihatmu begitu ketakutan." Katanya.

"Hanya itu?"

Rei mengangguk. "Tak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Katanya dengan lembut. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Chiharu mengangguk, lalu berdiri dengan dibantu Rei. "_Arigatou_, Rei."

Rei mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya. "Jangan mengatakan itu. kita teman, bukan?"

...

"He? Dia gadis yang kemarin menimbulkan keributan."

"Bukankah dia pacar Takao_-kun_?"

"Iya. Jangan-jangan dia berpacaran dengan dua pemuda itu dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Kasihan sekali Takao_-kun_. Dia pasti kecewa dengannya."

"Yah, terlihat sekali bahwa dia murahan."

Chiharu ingin sekali menutup telinganya begitu suara orang-orang yang membicarakannya terdengar. Tanpa memikirkan perasaannya, mereka mengatakan itu dengan keras. Terlebih lagi saat nama Takao disebut-sebut, dan itu membuatnya terluka.

"_Ohayou_, Chiharu."

Chiharu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Rei tersenyum padanya. "_O-Ohayou_." Katanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tanaka? Bukankah kemarin kau mengabaikannya?" Tanya salah satu gadis di kelas yang dulu sering mengobrol bersama mereka.

"Itu memang benar, lalu kenapa?" balas Rei dengan nada datar. "Apa itu menjadi masalah jika aku kembali menyapa Chiharu?"

Gadis bermarga Maeda mendengus geli. "Apa kau mulai simpati padanya? Berhentilah berpura-pura baik padanya. Gadis sepertinya lebih baik diabaikan saja dari pada membuatmu malu."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan tentangku, lagipula apa yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu." Balas Rei dengan datar.

Midorima dan Takao yang baru saja datang cukup terkejut melihat Rei menghadapi gadis-gadis itu di kelas sendirian. Tapi, mengingat para gadis-gadis itu dan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan yang lain lebih memilih diam saja dan menganggap tidak melihat ataupun mendengar apa-apa.

"Hee? Kau cukup berani juga." Katanya. "Bagaimana ya jika kusebarkan skandal di sekolah lamamu dulu di sini?"

Chiharu memandang Maeda cukup terkejut. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Rei memiliki skandal di sekolah lamanya. Dipandanginya wajah Rei yang tetap datar dan tenang. Mata _onyx-_nya memandang Maeda dengan malas.

"Terserah kau saja." Katanya. "Aku tidak takut padamu."

"Aku akan menyebarkannya, sampai kalian tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi."

"Apa kau ingin terbunuh?" kata Rei dengan nada biasa namun sarat ancaman. Ia mendekati Maeda dan berkata tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. "Sebelum kau sempat membuat kami tak bisa berkutik lagi, akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal." Katanya sambil terenyum meremehkan.

Maeda menarik napas tercekat memandang seringai Rei. Chiharu pun bahkan dapat melihat Maeda cukup takut akan ancaman Rei padanya.

"Jika kau berani melakukannya, aku tak akan segan-segan membuatmu terhina lebih parah daripada kami." Tambahnya lagi.

Maeda termundur ketakutan. Ia lebih memilih pergi daripada memandang Rei yang tersenyum mengerikan padanya. Chiharu yang melihatnya hanya tenganga tak percaya. Seakan-akan bukan Rei yang tadi bicara, melainkan orang lain yang berwujud seperti Rei.

Rei menghela napas. "Akhirnya aku melakukannya." Katanya.

"Eh?" Chiharu memandangnya tak percaya begitu melihat Rei kembali seperti semula. Rei yang dikenal Chiharu.

"Sudah lama sekali aku menahan hal seperti ini." Katanya. "Sudahlah, omongan mereka jangan kau pikirkan."

Takao yang melihat itu bernapas lega. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Rei yang sudah mau melindungi Chiharu. Untuk sekarang, mungkin ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Chi_-chan_," sapanya.

Chiharu yang disapa seperti itu terkejut. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam, seperti saat dulu ia menyembunyikan luka-lukanya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak siap untuk bertemu Takao saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chiharu mengangguk pelan, lalu melirik Rei untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi, gadis itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku percaya pada Chi_-chan_." Katanya. "Aku tahu kau sulit untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku percaya padamu."

Chiharu yang mendengar itu terperangah selama beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Takao yang melihat itu terkejut dan menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan sapu tangannya. Tapi, melihat air mata Chiharu yang tidak juga berhenti membuat pemuda itu memilih membawa gadis itu ke klinik. Chiharu butuh istirahat saat ini, dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Terutama dengan Chiharu sendiri.

Tsuzuku…

_Thanks for read, review, follow and fave stories_ (ricchan's matahari-san, Kaito Akahime-san, Yamashita Hanami-chan, Silvia-KI chan, sherrysakura99-san).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : M for mature scene, semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Mars (Taiwan-Drama) & Working! (Anime)

Pair : Takao Kazunari x Abe Chiharu(OC)

…

Karena kejadian saat disekolahnya itu, ayah tiri Chiharu murka dan mengatakan dengan tegas pada putranya, bahwa Hideki tidak boleh mendekati Chiharu lagi. Hideki yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus gusar dan dengan terpaksa mematuhi perintah ayahnya, jika tidak Hiroki akan benar-benar mengirimnya ke Kyoto, tempat kakeknya tinggal. Chiharu yang mendengar itu cukup lega dan memilih tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Kembali dilaluinya hari-harinya seperti biasa dengan sekolah dan bekerja. Rei pun tetap selalu ada untuknya di saat ia membutuhkan gadis itu dan menghiburnya di kala sedih. Sebagai gantinya, Chiharu pun selalu ada di saat Rei mulai gundah akan masa lalu yang menghantuinya. Tak lupa, Takao pun tetap mendukungnya walaupun yang lain tidak bersahabat lagi padanya. Bagi Chiharu, hari-hari yang dilaluinya menjadi lebih indah saat ini. Dan ketika musim panas, teman-teman yang berada di tempat kerjanya mengajaknya untuk pergi melihat _hanabi_. Bahkan musim panas pun dihabiskannya dengan Rei tanpa bosan sedikit pun.

"Chi_-chan_,"

Chiharu yang keluar dari pintu belakang bersama Miwa agak terkejut. "Takao_-kun_,"

"Aih, ternyata Chiharu dijemput pacarnya." Bisik gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu sambil terkikik geli.

"Miwa," katanya dengan nada memelas menanggapinya.

"Ah, dia sudah datang." Kata gadis itu begitu matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang akhir-akhir ini mengantarnya pulang. "_Jaa!_" pamitnya pada Takao dan juga Chiharu yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Takao akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Midorima_-kun_?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"Shin_-chan_ sedang pergi ke Kanagawa," Katanya. "menemui kawan lama."

"Oh." Gumamnya. Setelahnya perjalanan pulang itu didominasi oleh suara Takao yang bercerita tentang ini dan itu dan juga turnamen basket itu. Chiharu hanya menanggapi ucapan Takao dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Chi_-chan_ pasti bosan ya mendengar ceritaku?"

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepala berambut hitamnya itu dengan sedikit gusar. "Maafkan aku, Chi_-chan_."

"Ah…" Chiharu jadi merasa tak enak. "bukan seperti itu Takao_-kun_." Katanya. "Aku hanya tidak begitu mengerti tentang basket. Jadi, aku pun bingung ingin menanggapimu bagaimana."

Takao terdiam, namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku ingin sekali tahu apa yang disukai Chi_-chan_."

"Aku hanya… suka membaca saja." Gumamnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

"He? Itu bagus." Kata Takao riang. "Buku seperti apa saja yang kau baca?"

"Um…" Chiharu terlihat berpikir. "Semacam novel."

"Novel?"

"Novel apa pun itu, aku pasti membacanya." Katanya. "Walaupun akhir-akhir ini aku mulai mengoleksi novel karya Hasegawa Haruna."

"Oh…" gumam pemuda itu sambil mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencari tahu novel apa saja yang ditulis Hasegawa. "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengannya?"

"Entahlah, awalnya aku membelinya karena itu seperti cerita hantu anak-anak. Cukup menyenangkan membacanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menulis cerita fantasi" jelasnya. "Ah, sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Takao tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku senang bisa mengantar Chi_-chan_. Lagi pula kita tidak bisa seperti ini setiap hari, bukan?"

Chiharu hanya mengangguk. "Hati-hati." Katanya. "Akhir-akhir ini anginnya mulai kencang."

Takao tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Aku tahu." Katanya. "Masuklah!"

Chiharu mengangguk, sebelum membuka pintu ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu dan masuk. Takao berbalik dan melangkah pergi sambil menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dan mendengus menahan tawa senangnya.

Chiharu bersandar selama beberapa saat di pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya. "_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Chiharu." Ibunya menyambutnya seperti biasa. Chiharu melangkah sambil mengulum senyum di bibirnya. Sumiko yang melihat itu tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nah, nah… anakku sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Chiharu menganga mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Ah… ti-tidak."

"Sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta." Bisik Sumiko lagi. "Jadi, siapa pemuda yang mengantarmu itu?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah. "_Okaasan_ melihatnya?"

Sumiko terkikik. "Tentu saja." Katanya. "Sepertinya dia pemuda yang menyenangkan. Katakan pada _Okaasan_, siapa namanya? Kapan-kapan kita akan mengundangnya makan di sini."

Wajah Chiharu lagi-lagi memerah mendengarnya.

...

"_Nee~_ Chi_-chan_,"

"Hm?" Chiharu mengangkat kepalanya dari buku catatannya. Di jam kosong seperti ini, gadis itu memilih menyalin catatan pelajaran yang tertinggal. Akhir-akhir ini karena kelelahan bekerja, terkadang ia tiba-tiba tertidur di kelas.

"Ada apa dengan Rei_-chan_ ya?"

Chiharu menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela kelas dengan wajah melamun. "Entahlah." Jawabnya lalu kemudian memandang Takao. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu?" ulang Chiharu sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Sering melamun seperti itu."

Chiharu mengernyit terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu seperti itu." tak berapa lama gadis itu kemudian terdiam dan memandangi Takao dengan wajah datar. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa tak suka melihat Takao memperhatikan Rei. "Ada apa?"

"Ternyata tak hanya Shin_-chan_ saja yang aneh." Katanya sambil menghela napas.

"Midorima_-kun_?"

Takao mengangguk. "Akhir-akhir ini tembakan tiga angkanya meleset." Bisiknya sambil melirik Midorima yang sedang membaca sebuah novel yang menjadi _lucky item_-nya hari ini.

"Eh? Tembakan yang bisa dilakukan dari jauh itu?" katanya setengah tak percaya.

Takao mengangguk. "Kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan Rei_-chan_. Kurasa Shin_-chan_ terlalu sering memikirkan Rei_-chan_. Yah, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya."

Chiharu menoleh ke arah Midorima lalu memandang Takao. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi, aku merasa Midorima_-kun_ begitu peduli pada Rei. Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan seperti itu, tapi aku pernah sekali melihat tatapan lembut Midorima_-kun_ terarah pada Rei. Seakan-akan ia akan terus melihat Rei dan mengawasinya." Chiharu tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah Rei.

Takao yang melihat senyum itu mematung. Ia ingin merekam dengan mata kepalanya sendiri wajah Chiharu yang tengah tersenyum. Bibir yang sedikit pucat itu melengkung manis dan juga sorot mata yang penuh kasih sayang terpancar di matanya. Takao tak akan melupakan itu. Senyum yang membuat Takao jatuh hati padanya.

...

"_Tadaima_."

Tak ada jawaban dari ibunya seperti biasa ia sepulang sekolah ataupun bekerja. Ia masuk dengan perlahan dan cukup terkejut melihat Hideki sedang bicara dengan kedua orang tuanya. Chiharu termundur dengan lutut gemetaran.

"Chiharu," Sumiko yang menyadari anak gadisnya baru pulang berdiri.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" kata gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Chiharu, maukah kau mendengarkan kami?" Tanya Sumiko dengan lembut.

Hiroki hanya duduk diam dengan kaku, seakan tidak mau memandang Chiharu. Hideki yang melihat itu berdiri dan mendekati Chiharu yang berdiri dengan ketakutan. Pemuda itu berdiri di sana dan lalu berlutut dihadapan Chiharu.

"Maafkan aku," katanya dengan suara serak. "maaf sudah menyakitimu."

Chiharu memandang Hideki tak percaya. Dikepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Keringat dingin pun sudah mulai muncul dan mengalir di pelipisnya, padahal ia baru saja dari luar di mana suhu udara sangat dingin.

"Maafkan aku sudah membencimu dengan tanpa alasan dan juga menyakitimu." Lanjutnya masih dengan menundukkan kepala. "Aku melakukannya karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranmu dan ibumu. Maafkan aku, Chiharu. Dan karena itu… aku ingin kita memulainya lagi dari awal. Kuharap kau mengerti, Chiharu."

Chiharu tetap mematung dan tak mampu bergerak atau pun mengucapkan sepatah kata. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri di hadapannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Chiharu memberontak ketakutan, tapi ia tetap tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Hideki. Kini, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dengan keras sambil mengutuki dirinya yang tidak berdaya.

...

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak Hideki kembali ke rumah. Chiharu tetap berusaha menjaga jarak, walaupun pemuda itu semakin gencar menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Chiharu baik itu di rumah atau pun di luar rumah. Pemuda itu seakan-akan mengabaikan ekspresi tidak nyaman Chiharu yang jelas-jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Seperti kali ini ia menjemput Chiharu di gerbang sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Chiharu dengan kaku. Dapat dirasakannya bahunya menengang setiap Hideki muncul di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja menjemputmu." Katanya dengan nada riang.

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu."

Pemuda itu memandangnya dalam diam selama beberapa saat. "Begitu ya?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tambah gadis itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Hideki menghela napas melihat sikap gadis itu yang seperti itu padanya. Sudah sebulan ia kembali tinggal bersama Chiharu, tapi gadis itu tetap terlihat takut padanya. "Hanya hari ini." Katanya lagi.

Chiharu terlihat berpikir. Belum juga ia menjawab, pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama. Chiharu terlihat enggan, namun ia mengikuti pemuda itu dengan menyeret langkah.

"Chi_-chan_,"

"Takao_-kun_," seru Chiharu begitu melihat pemuda itu mengejarnya.

Hideki berhenti melangkah, namun tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chiharu dan memandang Takao dengan tajam. Takao balas memandang pemuda itu tak kalah tajam. Ia tak suka melihat kekasihnya dibawa dengan paksa seperti itu.

"Lepaskan Chi_-chan_!" perintahnya.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya pulang bersamaku."

"Aku tidak peduli, lepaskan dia!"

Hideki mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas dan dengan terpaksa melepaskan pergelangan tangan Chiharu. "Baiklah." Katanya. "Aku hanya mengajak adikku pulang bersama, tidak lebih."

Ia berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Takao mengernyit heran. Adik?

"_Gomennasai_, Takao_-kun_." Entah apa yang menggerakkan gadis itu, ia lalu mengikuti kakaknya dan berjalan di belakang pemuda tingkat akhir Touou _Gakuen_ itu.

Takao mengepalkan tangannya. Ia begitu tak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka. Dulu Hideki datang seolah-olah ia adalah kekasih Chiharu. Tapi, sekarang pemuda itu mengaku sebagai kakaknya. Hubungan yang begitu membingungkan.

...

Takao memandangi Chiharu dengan tajam. Sedari tadi yang dilakukan gadis itu hanyalah meremas rok seragam sekolahnya dan tidak berani memandangnya. Ia tengah menunggu Chiharu menjelaskan siapa pemuda itu dan apa hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

"Chiharu,"

Chiharu berjengit. Sepertinya kali ini Takao sudah habis kesabarannya sampai-sampai ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan panggilannya yang seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya lagi.

Takao menghela napas. "Aku tidak membutuhkan permintaan maafmu-"

"Dia hanya kakak tiriku." Katanya menyela Takao. "Sejak setahun yang lalu."

Takao masih memandangnya tak percaya. "Ada yang lainnya?"

Chiharu berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya sendiri dengan susah payah. "Tak ada."

"Kau berbohong." Kali ini Takao berkata dengan dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, Chiharu?"

Chiharu terpaku di tempat. Bahkan rasanya ia seperti tak mampu bergerak begitu melihat Takao memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan hati.

...

'_Kau milikku.'_

Chiharu memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan pijatan lembut di tubuhnya. Dirinya sangat kelelahan sepulang bekerja hari ini sehingga tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia seperti merasakan tarikan pada pakaiannya dan lagi-lagi sentuhan yang menggelikan itu dirasakannya.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan dan mengubah posisinya untuk menyamankan dirinya. Namun kali ini sesuatu yang basah dan hangat terasa menyapu bibirnya dan tak lama membuatnya sesak. Chiharu akhirnya membuka matanya dan menyipitkan matanya lagi begitu sebuah kulit terasa hangat tepat di depan wajahnya.

Chiharu mengerjap sekali lagi dan mendorong seseorang di depannya dengan keras. Ia terduduk dengan waspada di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyadari Hideki tak jauh darinya dengan tampilan yang begitu berantakan. Oh, sepertinya ia lupa mengunci pintu saking kelelahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Chiharu sambil memandang pemuda itu dengan ngeri. Cepat-cepat Chiharu melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri, dan menjerit begitu melihat kancing kemeja berwarna merah itu sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya. Pakaian dalam berwarna putih yang menutupi bra dan perutnya kini terlihat jelas. cepat-cepat ia merapatkan kemejanya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depannya.

"Chiharu," Hideki mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "aku menginginkanmu."

Chiharu membelalakan matanya dengan ketakutan begitu Hideki mendekatinya. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "_Okaasan_," lirihnya berusaha meminta tolong.

"_Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_ sedang ke rumah kakek di Kyoto." Katanya. "Kurasa inilah kesempatan kita, Chiharu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Chiharu." Katanya. "Sejak tahun terakhirku di _chuugakkou_ aku menyukaimu."

Chiharu semakin merapatkan dirinya dan berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Hideki.

"Aku akan bicara dengan orang tua kita." Katanya. "Mereka pasti mengerti."

Chiharu menggeleng. Kini air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. "A-aku ti-tidak mau."

Pemuda itu menarik bahu gadis itu dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur. Dicengkeramnya dengan kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Chiharu di sisi kepalanya. "_Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_ pasti akan mengerti." Katanya lagi. "Aku akan membuatmu mengandung anakku. Jika mereka melihatmu seperti itu, mereka pasti tak akan memisahkan kita lagi. Kta akan selalu bersama, Chiharu."

"Ka-kau gila!" pekik Chiharu sambil berusaha memberontak. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Chiharu." Bisiknya dengan lembut di telinga gadis itu. "Aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Tidak seperti waktu itu. Kau akan menyukainya."

Chiharu semakin menjerit ketika pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher gadis itu dan mulai mengecupinya. Chiharu tidak menginginkan ini. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. "Takao… kun." Lirihnya sambil menangis.

Hideki yang mendengar itu menggeram, dilepaskannya pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Namun, ia cepat-cepat menyelipkan tangannya di balik pakaian dalam gadis itu dan menyentuhnya tanpa henti. Tangisan Chiharu semakin keras terdengar.

"Takao_-kun_," lagi gadis itu menyerukan nama pemuda yang sama sekali tak ada di sana.

Hideki melihat sekilas Chiharu yang memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil terus memanggil nama itu. Nama pemuda yang begitu dibencinya. Pemuda yang sangat disukai Chiharu.

"Takao_-kun_,"

"Aaaargh!" Hideki mengerang sambil memukul bagian bantal di sisi kepala Chiharu. Sentuhan pemuda itu padanya terhenti dan itu membuat Chiharu langsung mendorong pemuda itu sekuat tenaga dan berlari. Ia tak akan mau kembali lagi ke sana. Tidak dengan semua kegilaan ini.

...

Takao menggerutu pelan begitu mendapat telepon dari Midorima yang memintanya untuk membelikan obat. Rei sakit, dan Midorima yang cemas bukan main tidak berani meninggalkan Rei walau itu hanya sebentar. Seperti Rei akan mati saja jika ia meninggalkannya.

Baru saja Takao berbelok hendak masuk ke gedung apartemen di mana Rei tinggal, pemuda itu tercengang melihat gadis berambut panjang yang berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil berusaha menaiki tangga. Ia mengernyit begitu ia merasa mengenali sosok itu dan menghampirinya.

"Chi_-chan_," Takao cepat-cepat menghampiri gadis itu dan menarik tangannya yang begitu dingin. "Chi_-chan_!" kali ini Takao berseru ketika ia melihat gadis itu langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Takao meraih gadis yang pingsan itu dan membawanya naik ke tempat di mana Rei tinggal. Midorima yang membukakan pintu terkejut melihat Takao yang membawa Chiharu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seru pemuda itu bermanik hijau itu yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Takao tidak menjawab dan menerobos masuk lalu membaringkan gadis itu di kursi panjang tempat biasa Rei menerima tamu. Kini Takao dapat melihat jelas keadaan Chiharu yang berantakan dan juga kancing kemejanya yang tak ada.

"Shin, ada ap-oh astaga." Serunya begitu melihat Chiharu. "Bawa dia masuk ke kamarku!"

"Rei," Midorima hendak mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa ia sedang sakit dan tidak seharusnya keluar kamar. Tapi, gadis itu cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh Takao membawa Chiharu.

...

"Ssh!" desis Takao sambil memeluk Chiharu yang baru saja terbangun dan mulai histeris. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau aman." Bisiknya.

Chiharu mencoba mengatur napasnya sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sejak terbangun menangis. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Takao, gadis itu menatap berkeliling dan bertanya, "Di mana ini?"

"Kamar Rei_-chan_." Katanya. "Kau tadi pingsan saat akan menuju kemari."

Chiharu terdiam lalu memandang Takao yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. "_Arigatou_," bisiknya sambil menarik napas lega.

Takao tersenyum. "Bisakah, kali ini kau memberitahuku?" tanyanya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya?"

Chiharu memandang Takao sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Sambil berusaha mengenyahkan ketakutan akan reaksi pemuda itu, Chiharu akhirnya bercerita sambil menahan tangisnya. Mendengar cerita gadis itu, Takao menggeram dengan marah. Seharusnya saat itu ia menghajar pemuda itu sampai mati dari pada hanya memukulnya sekali dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Sudahlah." Kata Takao dengan lembut sambil membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya. "Aku tak akan membiarkannya mengganggumu lagi."

"Takao_-kun_,"

Takao melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangnya dengan lembut. "Kau jangan khawatir." Katanya. "Aku akan membantumu bicara dengan orang tuamu saat mereka kembali. Selama mereka masih berada di Kyoto, lebih baik kau menginap di sini."

"Kau… kau tidak-" Chiharu menelan ludah. "kau tidak jijik padaku?"

Takao yang mendengar itu terperangah kaget. "Kenapa aku harus berpikir seperti itu tentangmu?" katanya sambil mengelus lengan gadis itu. "Kau korban di sini, tidak seharusnya kau merasa seperti itu."

Chiharu memandang Takao dengan sangsi, namun ia memilih mempercayai pemuda itu yang balas memandangnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Gadis sebaik Chi_-chan_, tidak mungkin aku biarkan begitu saja." Katanya sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu. "Aku akan melindungi Chi_-chan_, apa pun yang terjadi."

"Takao_-kun_,"

"Nah, sekarang tersenyumlah." Kata Takao sambil mengusap kedua pipi gadis itu dengan tangannya yang hangat. "Wajah Chi_-chan_ yang tersenyum adalah hal yang selalu ingin kulihat setiap hari."

Chiharu terperangah. Sambil menahan napas untuk mengatasi isakannya, ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia merasa begitu beruntung memiliki Takao. Pemuda yang tak akan meninggalkannya di saat terpuruk, dan selalu memberinya semangat.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, disambutnya bibir hangat Takao di miliknya. Takao melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak untuk menarik napas dan mencium Chiharu lagi. Ia tidak mau ini cepat berakhir.

"Uhm… Takao_-kun_," lirih Chiharu di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Maaf." Kata pemuda itu sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dan memaksa gadis itu berbaring. Dilihatnya wajah Chiharu yang sangat merah, membuatnya ingin menggoda gadis itu. Tapi, mengingat keadaannya saat ini ia lebih memilih menahan lidahnya dan menyelimuti gadis itu. "Tidurlah."

Chiharu tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan ciuman hangat Takao di dahinya dan juga tangan hangat pemuda itu yang merapikan rambut di atas dahinya.

Takao yang melihat wajah tenang gadis itu tersenyum dan berbisik, "_Oyasumi_, Chi_-chan_."

FIN

Sepertinya ini _ending_ yang mengecewakan. #nangis

Tapi, yah… pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah _read, fave, follow this story _(ricchan's matahari_-san, _Kaito Akahime_-san_, Yamashita Hanami_-chan_, Silvia-KI _chan_, sherrysakura99_-san_, Kanae Miyuchi_-san_ dll). Yosh… selanjutnya~ uhm… Eri dulu deh. Hehehe… Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya~

**ricchan's matahari-san : **Akashi sama Hanamiya? Um… mereka ada bagiannya sih. Tapi… ngantri ya. Hehehe…


End file.
